It Was Enough
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: Hermione's torture scene and a moment aftwards... wow... the story is better than the summary.


**A/N so um, I hate the title, but I didn't know what else to call it. I'm really in to Ron/Hermione at the moment so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time a marvelous book series was written. It was called Harry Potter, and everyone with half a brain loved it. I didn't write it. The end.**

It Was Enough

"_Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."_

_ "Wait," Said Bellatrix sharply. "All except. . . except for the Mudblood." Greyback gave a grunt of pleaser._

_ "No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"_

_Ron didn't even feel Belaxrix's slap. But he did hear her threat…if she dies… Hermione could die right now. He saw her as if in a dream get pulled away from them towards…her. He had the strange sensation of being pulled away, but he didn't care until Hermione was out of sight, it was then he heard Greybacks words._

_ "Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Ron's anger and fear boiled up inside of him, he had to stop them, he had to help Hermione! Then there was total darkness, and a door between him and helping Hermione. Then he heard it, he heard her scream. It was the worst sound imaginable, the very worst…_

_ "HERMIONE!" He yelled, pulling at the ropes, surely the blunt power of his anger could break the ropes, "HERMIONE!" he thought Harry might be talking to him, but he didn't care, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Then the realization struck him. . . he couldn't do anything. Hermione was above him, needing him, and he wasn't there for her, he couldn't help her. He heard voices of others but he didn't care. He heard another horrible scream._

_ "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Maybe he couldn't do anything but she had to know that he was there, that he wasn't giving up on her. He continued his fruitless struggle against the ropes, there had to be something… there was always something. _

_Then he heard the voice of the devil herself,_

_ "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" This was about the sword, that worthless piece of junk, she could just take it, take it and let them go! The he heard Hermione's voice, shaking from pain,_

_ "We found it… we found it… PLEASE" Then he heard that terrible scream, and at the same instant he was sure his heart was wrenched from his chest, he pushed even harder at the ropes, he had to help her, to take her place._

_ "Ron please stay still!" He thought he heard Luna, "I can't see–" They were worried about not seeing?_

_ "My pocket!" He exclaimed, "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, it's full of light!" how could they worry about light when Hermione was up there, in pain. Light filled the room, then he heard Bellatrix shouting,_

_ "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth. Ron shuddered at yet another scream._

_ "HERMIONE!" Then…her…voice again._

_ "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Ron felt the ropes fall. He was instantly on his feet looking for a way… any way out. There didn't seem to be any… He imeadiatly tried disapperating._

_ "There's no way out Ron," Luna said, but Ron stopped listeing there had to be a way out. The screams started up again. Ron had to keep trying to keep looking, there had to be a way. _

_ "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" __The ceaseless screams where all around him, sobs retched from his throat as he pounded the wall, a sense of hopelessness was sinking in. The screams worsened. Ron didn't even think that it was possible._

_ "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" _

_ "How did you get into my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" Ron's entire being retched at the sound of Hermione's sobs._

_ "We only met him tonight!" We've never been inside your vault. . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Ron felt a fragment of hope, maybe she'd believe her, maybe she'd let her go._

_ "A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "oh a likely story." Ron's hope was shattered, she didn't believer her. . . he stopped listening, he pounded weakly on the wall. . . willing to move to crumble to anything. . . _

Ron awoke covered in sweat. It took him a moment to realize that he was at Shell Cottage. Still in a dream like state he had to ensure that Hermione was indeed alright. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door. He knew he was being foolish, he really should just go back to bed, Hermione was fine. Standing outside her door, unmoving trying to do decide what to do Ron unexpectedly found himself face to face with Hermione.

"Oh, um, Ron. . ." Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Hermione, I was just. . ." Ron's face matched his hair.

"Look," Ron took a deep breath, "I-I had a bad dream, and. . . " Hermione's eyebrows shot up,

"What?" she half laughed.

"I needed to make sure you where all right." Ron repeated.

"Ron. . ."

"Look, I-I know it's weird, and pointless, but I had to be sure." And to Rons utter embarrassment tears sprang to his eyes.

"Ron, it's ok, I'm ok." Hermione grabbed him by the shoulder. And then in an uncontrollable impulse Ron grabbed Hermione and hugged her tight.

"I am so, so sorry." He muttered. Hermione pressed deeper into his chest.

"It's not your fault Ron, there was nothing you could have done."

"That's the point!" Ron exclaimed, releasing her, "I should have protected you, I should have done something!"

"I heard you Ron, shouting my name, it was the only thing reminding me of who I was, what I was doing, and why it was so important. . . without you, I would have never made it." Hermione whispered. Ron gaped at her. "Ron, just knowing that you care, knowing that you're there for me, it's enough, it's all I need."

"Hermione, I lo- why were you up?" Ron was ashamed of his own cowardice.

"I-uh-no reason." Hermione blushed again, "But you know, it's really late, and I should really be getting to bed you know" Hermione laughed nervously, and Ron nodded disappointment on his face.

"Uh. . . yeah, um, g'night."

"Night." And Ron walked slowly down the hall and back into his room. Hermione watched him and when his door shut she murmured,

"I was up, because I dreamt it had been you . . . and I wasn't loud enough."

**A/N did you like it? Tell me what you think, I enjoyed writing it but hey, who cares about me right? **


End file.
